Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are becoming smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, various types and dimensions of semiconductor devices performing different functionalities are integrated and packaged into a single module. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented for integration of various types of semiconductor devices.
However, the manufacturing and integration of semiconductor devices involve many complicated steps and operations. Integration of a semiconductor device having a low profile and high density becomes increasingly complicated. An increase in complexity of manufacturing and integration of the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, signal interference, delamination of the components or high yield loss. Accordingly, there is a continuous need to improve the manufacturing process of semiconductor devices and address the above complexities.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this Discussion of the Background section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.